


Lost In Dreams

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: If someone had told Yancy Becket three years ago that he'd have a Avian lover, he'd have laughed at them and pointed out that Avian'i were a myth, not a fact.Now he keeps watch over the Avian'i, all on account of having rescued their Record Keeper through sheer dumb luck.





	Lost In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Athene Noctua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically self-indulgent twaddle of the highest order because I was reading an Athene!AU that's never seen the light of AO3 and likely never will but it's got Yancy/Hermann. I wanted it in a different form so here it is. 
> 
> Also, as it's Yancy's birthday, I figured I'd post the indulgent fic because he'd encourage it. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Yancy brushed hair away from Hermann's face, taking in the way the sunrise wreathed his beloved in a wash of rose gold and defined the sharp angles of his face. 

Hermann stirred with a soft breath and a susurrus of feathers. 

"G'morning," he murmured in an effort not to break the stillness too much. 

His lover stretched, displaying the sepia underside of his cape starling wings, the long arcs glimmering in the morning light. "Good morning, _schatz_.*" 

"It always is with you, _mon petit oiseau_ *." Yancy replied before he dipped his head down for a kiss. Hermann's lips were slightly chapped but warm as Yancy coaxed the kiss into something more. His fingers wound through Hermann's soft tresses, catching against the feathers that grew in like hair but flashed with oilslick colors in the sun. 

Yancy felt the air displacing before Hermann's right wing covered his shoulder and half of his back, his lover pressing even closer than they had in sleep. 

"Yancy," Hermann gasped out as the doorbell rang. "Yancy, mmm, can't answer the door like this. You have to go." 

He sighed as he stole one last kiss and absently checked his clothes for any over-sized glittering feathers before he peered through the peep hole. Yancy woke up a bit more when he realized his package had arrived. "Ah! Sorry about the wait." He signed for the package and handed the pen back before kicking the door closed. " _Cheríe_ , the grooming kit is here." 

"Excellent, I can trim my nails and clip my hair feathers again." 

"I like your hair feathers though," Yancy offered as he set the package on the ottoman bench at the end of their bed. "You wanna open it before we groom or breakfast first?" 

"Breakfast first, I think, _schatz_."

* * *

Breakfast for the two of them meant that Hermann piled a tiny plate high with strips of raw meat to supplement his usual fare of two scones (freshly baked), a spoonful of cubed dragonfruit, peanut butter on crackers and a large mug of tea. Yancy made his own breakfast of sausage, butter-fried potatoes, bread sliced from the baguette he made yesterday and a large mug of coffee. 

It'd taken Yancy a while to pursuade Hermann to eat the meat in order to maintain the condition of his feathers. It took even longer to convince the Avian that Yancy didn't mind the scent of raw meat and that he could eat it freely in the kitchen without having to hide. 

Now that it was routine, though, Hermann had taken to eating it in thin strips that almost resembled bacon. Hermann's nails were pitch black and curved wickedly if he allowed them to grow out, the tough bird-like skin fading as it hit his elbow for softer human tones. 

"What?" 

"Just admiring you," he hummed softly as he pillowed his cheek against his palm. 

"Ah." Hermann flushed as he finished his meat strip and then glanced back at Yancy with a fond expression. "I'm afraid I haven't much experience with admiration."

"I-" 

"... Perhaps it is selfish but I find myself flattered all the same." Hermann offered his free hand and Yancy pressed a kiss to the rough black surface of Hermann's palm with a smile. Hermann's feathers fluffed up and his wings half-opened at the gesture, the enormous tail feathers at the base of his spine flaring as well. "Yancy? That's... That's a... Oh dear." 

"Is that a Avian'i thing?" Yancy asked. 

Hermann nodded with nearly his whole face on fire. "The closest human phrase would be that you wish to 'cherish' me and build a permanent nest." 

"... Oh." Yancy's own face flushed as it clicked. 

"We already mate and it is not so far a step for Avian'i. I do not know if human customs are the same." Hermann continued as he left his hand in Yancy's. 

"Humans mate all the time. It's living together that signifies that you're committed and a ceremony with witnesses that means you're bound to them for life...but only most of the time. Some humans build nests and have offspring and never have the ceremony." Yancy explained as he took another sip of his coffee. 

"I see. Avian'i are similar but we stick to our wing species most of the time and it's practices are our practices. Starlings are usually monogamous after breeding and nesting but may mate a second time, though the second nest suffers lack of attention." He finished off his meat strips and turned to face Yancy. "I understand that our cultures are different but..." 

Yancy carefully set down his coffee, rounded the counter and clasped both of Hermann's hands in his own. "If you'd let me, I'd build you a nest with my own two hands on a patch of land you picked out. Dunno about eggs or kids though." He released one hand to cup Hermann's face and the pad of his calloused thumb tracing the top of the prominent cheekbone. "I mean every word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *Schatz - German for treasure, jewel 
> 
> ** mon petit oiseau, Cheríe - French for my little bird, beloved


End file.
